The Last Time I Saw You
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Jamie goes to visit his grandfather's grave and has a rather unusual experience... Sequel (sort of) to "Learning From the Past"


The Last Time I Saw You 

by WSJ 

Second in a series. First was _Learning From the Past_, about Brad and his grandfather. Next is this one. Third, _Rivals Always_ about Vega, Bit and their Chaotic Century ancestors. Fourth, _Gang War_ about Leena and her grandparents. And last is _Chasing Love_ about Harry and his grandfather. 

Summery: Jamie visits his Grampa's grave and has a rather... unusual experience. 

Notes: *sniffle* My favorite CC chara and my favorite NCZ chara... This is going to be really fun to write, but most likely really depressing too... I have this thing about always torturing my favorites. *sweatdrop* Don't believe me? Check out _Visions of the Heart_ or _One Last Mission_. ^_^ Sorry. Advertising's fun! 

_Learning from the Past_ isn't connected to the others at all, since I wrote it first, but all the rest of these are going to be a series. 

**Question!** hat are those tattoo things in Chaotic Century and what are they for? I thought at first they might be identification as to where you come from. IE, the Desert Alcapino gang all have purple stripes. But that wouldn't work cuz there's _total_ inconsistancy everywhere else. None of the people in Van's village have the same tattoo, and he and his sister don't even have the same tattoo, so it can't be for family-members. You're apparantly born with it, since Fiona had hers right from the start (but then, she wasn't exactly "born", was she?), but then why don't Irvine or Rudolph have any? So does anyone have any answers for me? Any at all?!? *gives puppy-dog eyes* Please? 

()()()()() 

Jamie landed the Raynos as softly as he could, although he really wasn't sure why. He popped the canopy and dropped to the ground turning for a moment to look at the quickly setting sun. He shivered. He didn't really want to be here at night... 

Wandering away he entered the graveyard and went strait to the back, to the grave he knew would be there. 

Lately everyone around Tauros Base had gogone reletive-crazy. It was almost Christmas, and so a lot of their relations had come to stay for awhile. 

Bit's grandparents had arrived last week, Leena's grandparents were due to arrive any day, and Jamie's dad and sister were going to come in tomorrow. As for Christmas itself, Vega and his grandfather and Harry and his grandfather were going to come to dinner. Brad was the only one who didn't have family coming in. (But that was understandable, since he was an orphan and an only child to boot) 

In all the commotion, Brad had been delighted to find that Bit's grandparents had known his. In fact, once they got to talking, they had found they'd each had a common bond. All of Blitz Team was related in some way to the Guardian Forse. 

Talking about his grandparents had made Jamie think about them for the first time in, oh, _years_, and had desided to go pay his granpa a visit. 

Jamie easily found the old tombstone and sat on the hard ground beside it, leaning back against it. "So Gramps, how's everything been? Sorry I don't visit as often as I used to, I just..." 

"Forgot?" 

Jamie jumped slightly and turned to see a young man, maybe twelve or thirteen, standing behind him. "Er... Sorta, yes. Who are you?" 

The boy smiled. "No one. I was just here visiting a reletive of mine and heard you talking. I thought you might need some company. So how 'bout it?" 

Jamie shrugged. "Sure." 

The boy sat down beside him. "So what are your plans for Christmas?" 

"Well, my Zoids team and their families, and some friends and their families are all going to get together for a big celebration. Everyone's grandparents are going to be there, except for mine and Brad's, because ours are, well, dead." Jamie said, shrugging and motioning to the grave behind him. 

The boy nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. Did you know him well? I remember after my grandfather died I cried for a day and a half. Then I ended up going on an adventure and didn't have time to mourn!" 

"I didn't know him _really_ well, but I remember that he was really serious all the time, and kinda sad. He was my mom's dad, and after she died, and then he did, Dad just didn't talk about him anymore. He still doesn't. All I know was that he was a duke or something-or-other, but ended up losing his title and joining up with Guardian Force." 

The boy looked thoughtful, then pulled something out of his pocket. "This was your grandfather's." he said abruptly. 

Jamie took it, then raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? And how'd you get it?" 

The boy smiled secretively. "I just do. Trust me." 

There was the sound of crunching footsteps through the trees, and Jamie strained to make out the figure of a man, tall and lean, his arms crossed over his chest. "Rudolph, let's go." 

The boy smiled and turned to Jamie. "Gotta go. Coming Irvine!" He waved at the older man, and then jumped up and ran to him. The two turned away and began to walk through the graveyard. Soon they'd melted into the shadows and were gone. 

Jamie sat frozen for a moment, clutching the signat ring to his chest. With a strangled cry he turned to the gravestone he'd been sitting in front of all this time. 

_Rudolph Azar, Crown Prince _

1934-2003 

We'll miss you. 

If Jamie hadn't been sitting down his knees would have buckled. 

"No way..." 

()()()()() 

^__^ Like it? I told you I'd make it into a series if you wanted. *giggles* HA! And all of you thought Jamie was going to be desended from Van and Fiona! IN YOUR FACE! *giggles and runs off to find more sugar* 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
